Family Valentine Edition: Dadda is Home!
by kichikuri61
Summary: "Siapa bilang merayakan hari kasih sayang harus bersama kekasih? Anak-anak ini telah membuktikannya bahwa hari kasih sayang bisa dirayakan bersama keluarga tercinta." Kumpulan cerita yang (kelihatannya) sangat pendek mengenai reaksi anak ketika ayah mereka pulang ke rumah. Warning(s): OCs, Gender Bender. Starring: All my main OTPs. Don't like then don't read.


**_"Family Valentine Edition: Dadda is Home!"_**

A Sengoku Basara OneShot Fanfic

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Rate: K+

Genre: Family

Starring(s): OC(s) as children; Favorite Seme(s) as Daddas; Fem!Favorite Uke(s) as Mamas (and cameramen) (Seme and Uke lists, please do check my profile)

Warning: Gender Bender

Don't like? Then, don't read

* * *

_"Siapa bilang merayakan hari kasih sayang harus bersama kekasih?_

_Anak-anak ini membuktikan bahwa kasih sayang pun bisa kita nikmati bersama keluarga tercinta"_

* * *

"Hei—sayang," panggil Sasuke yang hanya terdengar suaranya di dalam sebuah video. Benar sekali, Sasuke sedang merekam buah hatinya yang masih berusia 1 tahun—seorang batita laki-laki berambut cokelat pekat pendek sedang asyik bermain bersama boneka daun bawangnya di taman.

"Kurotaka—hoo—mobil siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke pada anaknya yang menengok ke arah sebuah mobil yang berhenti di tempat parkir rumah. Sasuke mengarahkan _handycam _dan merekam mobil yang baru saja tiba di rumah mereka. Tak lama kemudian, kaca mobil pun terbuka dan tampak seorang pria muda berambut cokelat tersisir rapi ke belakang dengan luka di pipi kirinya tersenyum pada batita yang terdiam melihat sosok pria tersebut.

"Hei, Taka—itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada anaknya, "Itu _Dadda_?"

"Dad-Da!" Batita itu berteriak semangat mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya.

Pria tersebut keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan menghampiri batita yang memanggil dirinya 'Dadda' kemudian berdiri diam di hadapannya masih tersenyum.

"Kojuuro-_dadda_ sudah pulang~" ucap Sasuke masih merekam mereka berdua.

"Kyahaha~ Dad-da!" Batita bernama 'Kurotaka' itu merangkak semangat menghampiri ayahnya.

"Hei, jagoan. Kemarilah," Kojuuro meraih Kurotaka kecil dan menggendongnya. Dipeluknya batita itu erat oleh sang ayah.

"Aww, Kurotaka senang _Dadda_ sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke meliput Kurotaka yang tersenyum saat dikecup pelan keningnya oleh sang ayah.

"Dad-da!" sahutnya semangat membuat Kojuuro dan Sasuke tertawa.

* * *

"Hei, Kuoh. Kau dengar sesuatu?" Suara Katsuie terdengar di sebuah rekaman meliputi batita laki-lakinya berambut merah kecokelatan, "Kurasa aku mendengar sesuatu,"

Batita bernama 'Kuoh' itu hanya celingak celinguk berusaha mencari sumber suara yang dimaksud mamanya. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat. Kuoh kecil yang sedang bermain di kursi roda bayinya mulai bergerak aktif dan tertawa, "Kyahaha~"

"Hei, Papa sudah pulang~" sahut Katsuie dengan nada senang membuat Kuoh kecil semakin bersuara kencang nan senang.

"Hei~ Anak papa~ Kemarilah~" seru sebuah suara memanggil Kuoh kecil. Batita itu segera berlari dengan bantuan kursi rodanya menghampiri sosok memanggilnya tadi: seorang pria berparas tampan berambut acak cokelat pada sisi kanan dan rapi tersisir belakang merah di sisi kiri.

"Kyahahaha! Pap-pa!" panggil Kuoh kecil pada pria tersebut.

"Papa Sakon sudah pulang~" ucap Katsuie sambil merekam interaksi ayah dan anak.

"Ayo, Kuoh. Beri papa ciuman selamat datang," ucap Sakon berjongkok di depan anaknya. Sang anak mendekati pipi ayahnya dan segera menciumnya, "Mmah!"

"Anak pintar~ Selamat datang, papa~" respon Katsuie merasa kagum. Kuoh kecil menoleh pada kamera yang sedang direkam oleh ibunya lalu tertawa sambil menggerakan kedua tangan kecilnya seolah sedang berlambai memberi salam.

"Halo, mama~" Sakon meraih tangan kecil batitanya dan dilambaikannya pada kamera.

* * *

"Sumomo, katakan 'ah'," pinta Yukimura yang sedang merekam batita perempuannya berambut cokelat terkuncir dua duduk manis di atas sofa bermain bersama boneka harimaunya.

"Ah!" ucap Sumomo.

"Katakan 'uh'," pinta Yukimura sekali lagi.

"Uh!" balasnya semangat.

"Wah, anak mama pintar—"

Terdengarlah suara pintu rumah terbuka. Sumomo kecil yang mendengar suara itu melepaskan boneka harimau yang dimainkannya dan berteriak kencang, "PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA!"

"_Hey!_ _Baby girl! Papa's home!" _seru sebuah suara yang mulai mendekat.

"Papa sudah pulang!" ucap Yukimura semangat.

"PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA! KYAAA!" Sumomo kecil makin bersemangat meneriakki dan mulai merangkak ke ujung sofa dan berdiri bertopang pada sisi sofa, "PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA!"

"Hei~ Itu Masamune-_papa_~" sahut Yukimura merekam seorang pria berambut cokelat sebahu dan memakai _eyepatch _hitam pada mata kanannya.

"Halo~ Sumomo~ _Who's my baby girl~?" _panggil Masamune yang menghampiri Sumomo yang kemudian menggendongnya.

"PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA! KYAAAH!" Sumomo berteriak senang menendang-nendang kakinya di udara. Masamune yang gemas dengan tingkahnya langsung mencium pipinya.

"Selamat datang, papa~" ucap Yukimura merekam suami dan anaknya.

"Hei, lihat ke kamera. Senyum ke mama~" sahut Masamune mengecup kembali pipi Sumomo. Sumomo yang kemudian melihat ke kamera langsung tertawa.

* * *

"Hei, Tetsu dan Fuuta. Siapa di luar?" Hanbei merekam batita kembarnya yang berambut cokelat; Fuuta yang terhiasi rambutnya dengan pita sementara Tetsu tidak, sedang berdiri melihat keluar jendela ruang keluarga dengan wajah penasaran. Mulut mereka terbuka berteteskan air liur.

"Apa itu _Da__dda? _Ayo kita jemput _Da__dda," _ajak Hanbei pada kedua anak kembarnya yang masih penasaran. Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar, "Hei, dia sudah datang,"

Tetsu dan Fuuta tersenyum lalu jatuh merangkak dan bergerak cepat melewati meja di tengah ruangan.

"Hei~ _Tecchin_ dan _Fucchan_~" panggil ayah mereka—seorang pria bertubuh atletis berambut cokelat panjang terkuncir terekam oleh Hanbei.

"Keiji-_dadda~ _Selamat datang, Keiji-_dadda~" _ seru Hanbei tertawa merekam Tetsu dan Fuuta yang antusias mendatangi ayah mereka yang kemudian keduanya digendong bersama.

"Kyahaha~" Tetsu kecil menepuk pipi kiri Keiji sementara Fuuta mengecup pipi kanan Keiji.

"Aww~ Fuuta dan Tetsu senang _Da__dda _pulang~" tawa Hanbei merekam Keiji yang tersenyum gemas dengan tingkah kedua anak yang digendongnya.

* * *

"Uhh..." Seorang batita laki-laki berambut cokelat di bawah telinga yang bermain bola kuning di ruang main anak-anak direkam oleh ibunya.

"Taiyou, siapa itu?" tanya Mitsunari dengan nada penasaran pada anaknya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di dekat _handycam _yang Mitsunari gunakan. Terekam Taiyou kecil mulai tersenyum lebar dan bersuara, "Uh! Uh! Uh uh!"

"Siapa itu?" tanya Mitsunari sekali lagi.

"Uh uh! Uuh! Uuh uuh! Uuh!" Taiyou mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah ingin digendong.

"Hei, pria kecil~ Kemarilah~" dua lengan terekam meraih badan mungil Taiyou dan diangkatnya ke atas. Seorang pria berbadan atletis berambut cokelat _mohawk _mengangkatnya tinggi. Taiyou kecil tertawa hingga menendang-nendang di atas.

"Papa sudah pulang~ Papa Ieyasu sudah pulang~" sahut Mitsunari merekam Ieyasu yang kemudian memeluk Taiyou kecil, "Kau senang papa sudah pulang, Taiyou?"

Baik Ieyasu dan Taiyou menoleh ke kamera secara bersamaan dan senyum mulai mengembang di wajah imut Taiyou. Ieyasu yang gemas mengecup kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Taiyou, lihat papa," panggil Ieyasu. Batita kecil itu menoleh pada ayahnya lalu tertawa menepuk kedua pipi ayahnya.

* * *

"Syo, papa sudah pulang?" Motonari merekam buah hati perempuannya berambut cokelat pendek poni belah tengah sedang duduk di atas keset depan pintu masuk rumah.

"Ah,"Syo menyahut ibunya dengan suara menggemaskan.

Terekam pintu rumah terbuka dan Syo menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut kemudian tertawa dan bersuara kencang, "Kyaaaaaaaaah! Pap-pa! Pap-pa!" panggilnya semangat sambil mengangkat tangan mungilnya melambai sebentar pada sosok yang mulai memasuki rumah.

"Hei, Syo-_chan!_" seorang pria bertubuh besar, berambut putih yang acak dan memakai _eyepatch _cokelat pada mata kirinya menggendong Syo kecil yang duduk manis di hadapannya. "Kangen papa?" tanya pria itu mendekatkan hidungnya pada hidung anaknya lalu menggeseknya sayang.

"Hei, Syo. Siapa itu? Hm, siapa~?" Motonari merekam dekat interaksi antar ayah dan anak itu.

"Pap-pa!" sahut Syo gemas.

"Papa~ Papa Motochika pulang~" Motonari bersenandung.

"Pap-pa!" Syo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Motochika.

"Papa pulang, sayang," Motochika mengecup pelan hidung anaknya dan dibalas oleh sang anak dengan sama, "Mmah!"

* * *

_**THE END**_

*brb muka palem* Whai—whai harus bikin cerita seperti ini? Ahm, jadi begini alkisahnya. Author yang bersangkutan habis stress usai UTS. Jadi, otak belum bisa normal kembali. Lalu usil lah author membuka situs yutub dan menemukan video kompilasi tentang reaksi bayi-bayi mungil lucu ini ketika lihat sang papa sudah pulang ke rumah. And I found it cute and sweet at the same time. So, this is it, jadilah fic ini. Dan, who says that Valentine harus selalu dirayakan bersama pacar? Bersama keluarga pun tidak kalah menarik dan berharganya~

Enjoy and don't forget to R &amp; R!

Tertawa melihat video lucu,

Kichikuri61


End file.
